Fasado
Fasado is a Lieutenant General of the Novus Orbis Sequentia. He is often known as "The Murderous Plague Doctor" for wearing a plague-doctor's mask. He works alongside Akuhei and Lukain as one of the primary antagonists of Control Sequence overall. Information Fasado was a part of Sequence since the Third War of Armagus, having shown much progress along with his colleague Lukain Necaros. Joining for the prospect of controlling those weaker, his real reasons are unknown aside that. He was sent on a mission later on to prove he can lead an operation himself. The mission being to erase a family and collect the item they have been protecting, temporarily wielding a Nex Exitium. This leaded to the Liberation Sector Zero catching wind and saving the only survivor. Otherwise this mission was a success. He is now Lieutenant General of the NOS, under Lukain and Yami Akuhei. Control Sequence Verse 1 Fasado first appears in episode 9, as one of Nex's few encounters. He made assurance that he was "The Beast of Sin", before making himself known to Nex. The two have a drawn out battle, with Fasado at the advantage, before Myri manages to break up the fight for them to escape. Before Nex ran, Fasado made mention of an individual he was seeking named Mujihi Mazio hinting at their relationship in the series. He appears alongside Akuhei at a later point, discussing a discovery the Latter had made, as well as preparing for a bigger event in the main city. Fasado during that time encountered Byakai and Mujihi, engaging them both in battle at separate times in the same timeframe. There it's learned that Fasado participated in the erasure of Mujihi's family, and his desire to finish off—what he believes to be—the last surviving member. Byakai sided with Mujihi and was also a son of the Rogue Sector Leader, who proved to be a thorn in past plans. The two escape him however and afterwords he enters the 5th Area and crosses roads with the White Demon Sylar. The encounter eventually leads to a duel as an attempt to recruit him into the NOS to shatter the alliance he had with Nex by playing on his hatred for the Liberation Sector. He evaluates his strength while keeping him from interfering in Nex's and Siegfried's battle. Eventually Sylar releases his seal on Apollexon and gains the upper-hand, impressing Fasado as he stops the battle there and makes the offer—though Sylar sternly refuses. Fasado's superior Lukain then joins him via a transmission to warn the demon of the consequences of the choice but they're only met with his recalcitrant leave. The two both seemed to want to know more about 'White Darkness'-- but focus on other matters and Fasado is ordered not to intervene in the fight with Zaezel later instructed to meet up with Akuhei to discuss future plans should Lukain's theory of Nex's actions here prove true. Verse 2 As of Verse 2, Fasado has only appeared in episode 21 alongside Akuhei, as he was instructed by the Marshal in the previous Verse. They begin discussing Myri's situation alongside Nex, debating the thoughts of her existence and role. Off-screen the two discussed a plan that'd be taken in phases now that Nex had awakened the Azure Grimoire. Akuhei mentions it would net the opportunity to destroy the Lt General's personal target: Mujihi Mazio and centered around the Seithr Cores. Personality Fasado is a calm, collected, curious man, and under pursuit of science. He is cold to many individuals aside Akuhei and Lukain. Showing great disdain for those who interfere in his missions. He seems to take an interest in Nex as if he were treating him like a test subject. He shows deep hatred for Mujihi, he searches for him so he can end him personally, due to his family's ties to him. He claims acts of revenge to be petty and worthless, as well as a dead end to other lifelong goals. When in battle he is a very cunning individual wielding the swift speed of a rapier. He also tends to collect data of the battle before leaving the scene, as if to perfect technique against an opponent should he meet them in the future. Powers and Abilities Fasado has skilled swordplay due to his rapier, Illustrus Byrus, an unidentified weapon. He uses it as a means to try and pressure the opponent with its mighty aura and strike with tremendous power. He also seems to know which angle would be best to strike from in terms of charging attacks. Fasado tends to charge headstrong to his opponents with immense speed and power. Drive: Scarlet Moon Fasado's altered drive Scarlet Moon revolves around crescent strikes of crimson, similar to the idea of a crescent moon. As well as high speed dashes and sword thrusts. He wields this drive to its highest use throughout his battle, rarely resorting to a drive-powered fist attack. Musical Themes *Strega Moon - Fasado's Regular Theme *Full Moon of Damnation - Fasado vs Mujihi theme Trivia Other Appearances Distorted Sequence Navigation Category:Antagonist Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Alchemists